


The General's Formals

by hanktalkin



Series: You're Worth More than the Whole Lot of 'Em [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo greatly admires Soldier's new weapon, and Soldier is happy to give him exactly what he wants.</p><p>wow a BDSM fic featuring the disciplinary action how original. so yeah this one is same-team boots n bombs and it’s porn but it also has fluffy aftercare b/c my heart is soft and meek. also bottom!demo because hell yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Formals

“Mission begins in ten minutes!”

The RED Demoman pretended to watch the BLUs tottering around inside Upward’s gate, trying very hard to look like he was strategizing for the match instead of getting a hard on.

His eye drifted back to the sentry nest where Soldier was trying out his new weapon. He had had the Disciplinary Action for less than eighteen hours but whole team had noticed it by now. Mainly because he kept hitting them with it. His current victim was the Engineer, still upgrading the teleporter exit.

“Boy, if you hit me with that one more time ya’ll gonna have a dislocated jaw before the round even starts. That’s a promise.”

Soldier pouted.

“I’m going to build this thing at my own pace and despite what you might think, ya’ll ain’t helpin’ me. Go on, get!”

Soldier did get, and wandered off towards gates. He brightened when he saw Demo, the possibility of getting a slacker back to work immediately evident in his eyes.

“Demoman!” Soldier bellowed. “Shouldn’t you be laying sticky traps?”

Demo leaned against the wall, out of view of most of the battlefield. “Maybe I will. I dunno yet.”

Not realizing he was being baited, Soldier continued. “Well you better know soon buddy. Those traps better be ready by mission start or-”

“Or what?” Demo leered. “You’ll hit me?”

That gave him pause. Demo folded his arms and gave his best smirk as he watched the wheels turn in the Soldier’s head.

Soldier took an experimental step forward. “Maybe not. Maybe that’s better saved for later.” There was a question in Soldier’s voice; he never did anything without testing the boundaries first.

“I think I would like that.”

Soldier was only a few inches away from him now, one hand pressed flat against the wall. He reached up with the crop and gently lifted Demo’s chin.

“I suppose I won’t discipline you for your insubordination then,” Soldier said, his voice the gruff one he only used in private. “It’s hardly a punishment if you like it.”

Soldier dropped the crop from Demo’s chin, but it wasn’t gone for long. Demo could feel it make its way up his shin and keep going. In a few seconds it had already pushed up the hem of his kilt, making him take a sharp breath. Soldier was wearing the smirk now, watching Demo’s face as he let the crop touch the inside of his thigh.

“And you do like that,” Soldier purred. “Don’t you?”

Demo couldn’t take it anymore. He lunged forward, locking Soldier into a kiss. Soldier immediately pushed back, dropping his crop. He wrapped a hand around each of Demo’s legs and, using the wall as leverage, lifted.

When you’re six foot and weigh a hundred and ninety pounds, it’s hard to find another man who will top you, let alone one who can lift you and pin you against a wall. Soldier was both, which Demo thanked God for everyday.

Demo’s head slammed against the wall and he accidently bit down on Soldier’s lip. They were too engrossed in each other to care. Demo grinded against the shorter man, the thick fabric of his kilt giving a satisfying friction. He pulled on Soldier’s lips with his teeth trying to-

“Mission begins in sixty seconds.”

The two men froze, sharing a glance before turning to look at the camera above their heads. The Administrator tolerated their relationship. She must have, considering she had cameras everywhere and never told them to cease their lewd activates. However, Demo thought “missing a battle to go fuck” might be crossing a line.

“I…don’t think that’s enough time for a quickie,” he said.

“Yeah,” Soldier said, setting Demo down gently. “I didn’t bring any lube anyways.”

“Hey,” Demo replied as they made their way to join the rest of their team. “I wouldn’t be with you if I dinnae like it rough.”

The two men laughed just as the final countdown began.

* * *

 

Demo lost track of Soldier after the battle. They sat next to each other during dinner, but weren’t able to be overly affectionate tonight. Engineer was making his special ribs in honor of RED’s five-victory streak, and even the more antisocial members of the team showed up for it. When it was just Soldier, Demo, Engie, and Scout, they could goof around and nudge each other under the table without the other two batting an eye. But tonight everyone, save Pyro, showed up, meaning they had to at least _try_ and act like adults.

After dinner, Heavy, Sniper, and Spy joined them for cards. Demo hated when Spy played, who was as annoying as he was impossible to read. Now he was studying his hand with an expression of such complete disinterest it must have taken years to master.

Demo looked down at his own hand. It was alright, but he would rather have a good hand at the end of the night then at the beginning. He took a swig of his Scrumpy, using it to sneak a quick glance at Soldier. In contrast to Spy, Soldier’s face told everything. Right now it was a scowl that meant he had a terrible hand and it wasn’t getting any better.

“Demoman,” Heavy said, “is your turn.”

Demo finished his very long gulp and slammed the bottle down. “I raise.”

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

“Bloody hell.”

To be honest Demo’s poker face isn’t much better.

The game ended, unsurprisingly, with Spy taking home the pot.

“Gentlemen,” he said politely as he crammed twenty-dollar bills into his suit. The rest of the table dispersed, with Soldier looking the most pissed. Demo clapped him on the shoulder and tried to cheer him up.

“Dunnae be too glum, lad. You’ll win it back from him next time.”

“Yeah,” Soldier replied, “unless he takes our money and runs. Just like the French always do. Cheese-eating surrender monkeys.”

Demo laughed, and pulled his friend into a half hug. He was surprised at how close he had become to the Soldier, even if he didn’t have a word beyond “friend” to describe him. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised; after all, people usually become closer when they start sleeping with each other. But Demo hadn’t expected the affection they shared in the bedroom to start bleeding over into the rest of their lives. He found they talked more now, and, at least in Demo’s opinion, even worked better on the battlefield.

After cards, Demo lost track of Soldier again. He spent the rest of the night in living room watching _Gilligan’s Island_ with Scout and Pyro, until Engineer came in and told them to go to bed. He got a muffled “ok” and several variations of “I’m not a freakin’ kid” before eventually getting them both to go.

* * *

 Demo didn’t see Soldier again until he was jumped outside the showers.

One minute he was walking back to his room the next he was pressed against the wall, Soldier’s lips on his own. Unlike that morning, these kisses were slower, more passionate as the two men knew they had all the time in the world now that the base had gone dark. One of Soldier’s hands tangled in Demo’s still-wet hair, the other resting lightly on his hip. Soldier slowly made his way from Demo’s mouth to his neck, where his breath disturbed the water droplets resting there.

“Is it later already?” Demo chuckled.

“Mm hmm.”

Demo’s right hand pressed against Soldier’s back, while his left tried to keep his towel in place. He did have _some_ modesty after all.

“So,” he said after a few minutes of quiet snogging, “we goin’ tae my room or are you goin’ tae ravish me right here in the hallway?”

“Mmm,” Soldier replied.

“Well can I at least put on me eyepatch?”

“You don’t need it,” Soldier said, taking a short breath before resuming his slow kissing.

Demo rolled his eye. “Next you’re goin’ tae be telling’ me I’m beautiful just the way I am.”

“You are beautiful,” Soldier said, his lips brushing against Demo’s skin as he did so.

Demo laughed uncomfortably. Sometimes Soldier did that, said things in a way that was too genuine. It would be easier if he said them romantically or could be taken as a joke if Demo wanted to, but it was always with a quiet voice that made him want to believe Soldier meant what he said.

Something pushed its way to the front of Demo’s mind. Now was a good time right? They were alone, they weren’t too tired or too horny. In fact, it was a perfect time to bring up what Demo had wanted to talk about for some time.

But when he opened his mouth, he found he couldn’t get the words to come out. Instead he changed the subject.

“So. Where is it?”

“Hm?” Soldier asked absently.

“…The Disciplinary Action? The bloody crop that almost had us fucking in the middle of the battlefield?”

“Oh,” Soldier said, pulling away from the Demoman for the first time in twelve minutes. “I…have it here.”

Soldier looked Demo directly in the eye.

“Excuse me. I have to do something unrelated.” He turned and sprinted off in the direction of the armory.

When Demo finally finished laughing, he made his way back to his room.

* * *

 

The east wing of the Upward’s base is ideal for any two people who want to knock boots without disturbing anyone. This is an especially important quality when one of those two people is a demolitions expert who happens to be a screamer. Demo shared the wing with the Engineer, the Medic, and the Sniper, but none of them were ever around to wake up with midnight escapades. Sniper and Medic slept in their van and infirmary respectively, and Engineer stayed up so late in his lab he may as well have slept there. That just left Demo, and whatever company he decided to bring.

The man himself was just putting on his eyepatch when Soldier burst in, out of breath.

“Hello Demoman,” Soldier huffed.

“Evenin’ Soldier. Have fun with somethin’ unrelated?”

Soldier looked at the riding crop in his hand. “…Yes.”

Demo wasted no time. He stepped in and kissed him, letting the towel fall away.

It felt odd standing in the middle of his room completely nude while Soldier still had on his uniform. Odd, but a little thrilling.

Soldier slowly backed him toward the bed, where Demo landed with a soft huff. Soldier didn’t join him, however. Instead he walked to the door and locked it before moving to take off his boots. The odds that someone would walk in on them were next to nothing, but the sound of the door clicking sent a small wave of energy to the Demoman’s crotch. He took in the view as Soldier removed the top half of his uniform, admiring the solid muscles beneath.

Only when he was down to his pants and helmet did Soldier crawl onto edge of the bed.

“Hands on the headboard.”

Demo did as he was told.

Soldier slipped his belt off, and began to tie him in. Demo couldn’t believe they hadn’t thought to do something like this before; all their sessions were on the rough side. The thought of being restrained while Soldier fucked him made the warmth near the base of his cock build up even faster.

But when he pulled experimentally on the belt, the knots started to slip loose.

“Well, you certainly weren’t in the navy,” he said thoughtfully.

“What?” Demo was so preoccupied with the belt he missed the note of shock in Soldier’s voice.

“These knots are terrible,” Demo explained.

“I do not…why would you bring that up I…” Soldier’s shock melted away to anger. “The knots are bad and you just go ahead and insult me?!”

Demo looked at him, wondering what had caused him to switch so quickly. Then the words reached his brain and he realized what he had just said.

“No, no Soldier it wasn’t like that I swear-”

“I told you that because I trusted you! I did not think you would spit it back into my face at the first opportunity!”

“Soldier it was just a joke, I didn’t mean-”

“A joke?!” Soldier spat. “That is all it is to you is a joke?!”

He made a move to leave. Demo reacted instantly and grabbed Soldier by the arm, the belt falling away completely.

“It wasn’t a joke about you,” He said desperately, trying to make the other man understand. “It was a joke about sailors.”

Soldier glared at him, but stopped trying to go.

“So, you ken how sailors tie good knots? Well when someone ties good knots you say they’re in the navy. So if you’re nae in the navy the knots are bad, aye?”

Soldier’s hair-trigger temper caused him to snap at minor things all the time, but the fact that he had been rejected from the military was anything but minor. As far as Demo knew, he was the only one that Soldier had ever told.

Soldier frowned, relaxing somewhat. “It…was not about me?”

“No, it wasn’t. I wasn’t even thinking about that at the time.”

Soldier exahaled deeply, struggling to let his anger go.

“I’m sorry,” Demo finished. “It was a stupid thing to say.”

Soldier seemed to accept the misunderstanding. He sighed. “It's okay. I overacted.”

Demo pulled him into a hug, running comforting circles on Soldier’s back. “No, it’s my fault. I should be more careful when I open my big mouth.”

They held each other awhile, the embrace eventually turning into apology kisses. The thoughts pushed themselves to the front of Demo's mind again, but he shoved them away.

The kisses became for passionate, and he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. When he was flat on his back he smiled up at Soldier. He then raised a thumb to Soldier’s helmet and gently lifted it over the other man’s eyes.

“And there he is,” he said once he lifted it off completely. He placed it on the nightstand before accepting one last long kiss from the man on top of him.

“Do you still want me to tie you up?” Soldier asked him uncertainly.

“Aye,” Demo agreed, “although use something besides a belt this time. Try a shoelace.”

“I keep all my equipment in _peak_ condition, I-”

“Fine then use _my_ boots,” Demo said with exasperation. “They’re by the laundry basket.”

Soldier rolled off him again, giving Demo another opportunity to stare at his athletic form as he leaned over the boots. That was until Soldier plopped down on the ground while he struggled to pull the lace free.

“…Need some help, lad?”

“Negatory!” Soldier said with barely contained frustration. He followed that up with a string of curses before he was finally able to return with his prize. Demo did a poor job of hiding his smile.

This time when Demo pulled at the knots, they held firmly, if a bit tight. When Soldier saw that he was satisfied with his work, he gave him a kiss before retrieving the Disciplinary Action.

“You ready?” He looked angelic: shirtless, helmetless, and sitting between Demo’s legs with that shit-eating grin.

“You bet your arse.”

Without any more ceremony, Soldier grabbed Demo by the ankles and hoisted them over his head.

The fist strike only elicited a small yelp.

Soldier used the shaft of the crop, saving the more painful loop at the tip for later. The second strike across Demo’s cheeks was rewarded with “fuck” followed by a moan. He had lost and regained his boner so many times today it was really time to get some satisfaction. The third strike made him give an honest-to-God gasp of pain as the soreness from the first two strikes hadn’t yet faded before he was being smacked again.

“Feeling good?” Soldier used his gruff voice.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, again,” Demo choked out.

Soldier obliged, Demo’s responses getting less coherent the more the strikes the crop made against his ass. He could see Soldier beyond his own legs, and the tent that was building in the other man’s pants.

Another strike, and Demo let out long moan. He had lost track of what number they were on.

It didn’t mater after that because Soldier dropped Demo’s legs back onto the bed and moved between them. He ran a hand over Demo’s semi-hard cock, but it was only there for a moment moving to Demo’s inner thigh. Soldier’s thumb traced small circles, and he looked up at Demo, his eyes asking for permission.

Fuck that would hurt.

Demo nodded.

The crop’s tip came down on his thigh and he practically screamed. He strained against the restraints, the shoelace already biting into his writs from his earlier struggles. Soldier only did four hits before moving onto the other leg. When he was finished, Demo had tears forming at the corner of his eye.

Soldier ran his free over the sore flesh. “Enough?”

Demo wanted more, but he knew he was pushing himself past his limits. Plus, his cock desperately needed attention. He nodded.

Soldier wasted no time in removing his pants, discarding them with the rest of his clothes. He leaned across the Demoman, wiping away a tear and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He then brought up the Disciplinary Action to Demo’s mouth.

“Open.”

Demo got the idea, and opened his mouth so the Soldier could place the leather handle inside. He bit down, the source of his pain now an effective bite. Soldier reached into the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube.

Breathlessly, Demo watched Soldier warm the lube in his hands. He looked incredible, the exertion from their activates lining his muscles with sweat. As much as Demo wanted Soldier inside him, he also wanted to take this moment to admire everything about his friend.

When Soldier gently pressed a finger to his entrance, he tried to enjoy that too. It was probably going to be last gentle thing Soldier did to him that night.

Soon it was two fingers, then three, and then he might have been screaming for Soldier to fuck him already if the crop wasn’t in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the tough leather, the taste of Soldier’s sweat on it. Then he was biting down hard as the tip of Soldier’s member pushed inside him.

Soldier’s cock slowly penetrating him and Soldier’s hands digging into his injured thighs mixed together in an intoxicating burn. They both hurt in separate ways but also brought so much masochistic pleasure he was fully hard in a matter of moments.

“Ready?” Soldier asked breathlessly, the sight of the Demoman trussed up and overwhelmed with arousal taking its toll on him.

Unable to give a witty response, Demo nodded.

Soldier began to thrust.

There was no buildup, no slow movements to get used to the rhythm. They went from nothing to intense fucking in a matter of moments, just like they always did. That was what drew each them to each other after all. The wonderful, rough sex that’s difficult to find anywhere but with someone you trust.

Demo pushed against the headboard, keeping his arms rigid and providing the leverage Soldier needed to keep up the pace. Soldier found Demo’s prostate almost instantly, months of familiarity making it a simple task. He hung his head, eyes closed in concentration as he grunted in time with his thrusts. Only moans managed to escape around Demo’s makeshift bite.

Soldier hit him with such precision time and time again, Demo doubted he would last long. Soldier was still holding his legs, the ache distracting enough that he wouldn’t come embarrassingly early. He groaned in pleasure as Soldier plowed him even harder, the thrusts becoming animalistic.

With the certainty that his own climax was coming, Soldier grabbed Demo’s cock and gave it a few quick jerks.

Demo’s brain went white. He had let out a muffled cry when he climaxed, his own cum decorating his stomach. His arms went slack and his body relaxed into the mattress, even as Soldier continued pounding him. Without leverage from the headboard, Soldier grabbed Demo’s hips with both hands and gave a last few desperate thrusts until he too went still.

Demo could feel the ache in his ass now that his legs were put back on the bed. He also felt a certain wetness as Soldier pulled out of him, semen mixed with lube dribbling onto the sheets. His eye closed, he let Soldier quietly clean them up as he regained his breath.

“You can probably spit that out,” Soldier said as he worked.

Demo blinked when he realized he still had the crop in his mouth. Once it was out, he moved his tongue around, trying to get rid of the taste of leather. Soldier began undoing the knots around Demo’s wrists, a much harder task than putting them on in the first place. By the time he was done, Demo had recovered enough to come to a sitting position.

Soldier examined the burns around Demo’s wrists. “Sorry,” he said sadly, “I didn’t know they’d leave marks.

“Ach, dunnae fret. No worse than anything else I got tonight.”

Soldier still looked sorry, but got up to turn the lights off anyway. In the dark, the two of them curled up under the sheets, Demo’s forehead pressing into the back of Soldier’s neck. As he listened to the other man drift off, he started thinking again.

He should stop being such a fucking coward. He had been avoiding the subject for days now, ever since he realized it. Soldier deserved to know.

“Soldier?” he asked softly against the other man’s neck. “I need tae talk to you about something.”

“Hm?” He was still awake. Good. Or not good. God this is hard.

“I dinnae mean what I said earlier.”

Soldier tensed in his arms. “It’s okay. It was a joke. I’m over it.”

“No, no, nae that. I mean what I said this mornin’.” That was it. The words were out and he had to go through with it now.

Demo found he couldn’t be lying down for this. When he sat up, Soldier did as well, turning to face him. It was too dark to see his face, but Demo was sure there must be a look of confusion on it.

He took a breath and started from the beginning. “This mornin’ I said if I dinnae like it rough I wouldn’t be with you. Only that’s nae true. Dinnae get me wrong, the sex is great.” Demo corrected himself. “The sex is _incredible_. But I feel like ever since we started doin’ this there’s been…more.”

Demo really wished he could see Soldier’s face. It was hard to tell if he was making himself look like an idiot.

“We’ve been spending more time together,” Demo pushed on, “and I really like that. I like the way you make me laugh, I like when you fight and it’s like there’s nothing else in the world. I like that whenever you get excited you make this adorable face that-” Now he was rambling. Demo took one more steadying breath. “I guess what I’m trying tae say is that I love you.”

Silence filled the bedroom. As Demo patiently waited for a response, he started to fidget with the edge of the blanket. He wasn’t really expecting an “I love you too”, Soldier didn’t seem the sort, but he was still hoping for some kind of positive reaction. Maybe a “you mean a lot to me” or even just a nice “thanks.” As the seconds ticked and there was nothing from the faceless silhouette, he thought maybe a “pillow talk is for sissies, go back to bed” would have been acceptable. What really didn’t want to hear, what he had been dreading he’d hear ever since he realized he loved his best friend was “I think you’re taking this the wrong way, maybe we should stop this.”

Just as the full minute and a half of dead air made him consider repeating himself, Soldier made a small sound.

“Soldier? Are you…cryin’?”

“No,” Soldier sniffed.

“Oh God you are,” Demo panicked. “I said somethin’ wrong again dinnae I? Oh God Soldier I’m sorry, I just wanted you tae ken-”

“No, no,” Soldier choked down a sob. “You didn’t say anything wrong I just…” He furiously wiped at his face.

The Demoman put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He had only seen Soldier cry once before, the night he had told him about being held back from the war. Whatever could be making him cry now Demo had no idea.

“ _Why_?” Soldier finally managed to blurt.

“Why?” Demo repeated. “What do you mean why?”

Soldier rubbed at his tears again. “I mean…you shouldn’t.”

“I shouldn’t?” Demo still had no idea what was going on. “Shouldn’t what?”

“Shouldn’t…love me. I’m not made for people to…” Soldier tried again. “I’m made for war. That’s the only thing I’m good at.”

“Oh, I can think o’ a couple o’ things you’re good at, mate,” Demo joked. But Soldier didn’t laugh, only hung his like he was ashamed to even look at the man across from him. Well that approach didn’t work.

Instead, Demo put his hands on the sides of Soldier’s face. “Hey, hey look at me.” Eye contact was pointless in the darkness, but he felt Soldier shift his head toward him all the same. “You’re the bloody _Soldier_. And you’re tellin’ _me_ you dunnae think you’re worth bein’ loved?”

Demo could feel the hot tears running down Soldier’s cheeks.

“Well I’ll tell you what mister, you are the bloody _epitome_ of worthiness! I came up with all that shite I love about you off the top of my head, and I bet I can come up with fifty more things right now if you gave me the time. The point is: you are incredible. I’m happier than I’ve ever been since we’ve been together. And-” Demo swallowed, not sure if he should say the last part. “And I think we should _be_ together. As a couple. With everythin’ that means.”

Still wishing he could see the other man’s face, he waited again for a response.

This one didn’t take long. Soldier practically tackled him in a hug, pushing them both back onto the bed. He was still crying, but Demo could hear a note of relief in his heavy sobs. Demo held him, rubbing circles on his back and a hand through his hair until the sobbing slowed into the occasional hiccup.

“Okay,” Soldier whispered, his mouth inches from Demo’s ear.

Soldier took a long time to fall asleep. Demo nosed his hair, the scent of it calming him and sending him the same way. Everything pointed to him being exhausted, but he found couldn’t quite fall asleep just yet. This night went better that he had dared hope for, and some part of him worried that he might wake up the next morning to find it was all just a dream. But he would smell Soldier’s hair again and remind himself that this was _real_ and what they had was _real_ and nothing the future had in store for them would change that. Demo finally closed his eye and let the night take him.


End file.
